Jack Frost el Señor del Invierno
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: Algo que los guardianes no pensaron era que Jack tenia Otra Vida o Responsabilidad fuera de los 'guardianes' pero parece que es el momento de ver a jack con otra perspectiva
1. Corte de los Elementos?

Espero que le gusta es mi primer Fic y aun no se mucho de cómo se hace

Algunas ideas me vinieron viendo algunos Ficc que vi de jack

El Origen de los guardianes no es de mi pertenencia ... no es mio mas facil XD

**Capitulo N1: La Corte de los Elementos?**

Los guardianes no sabían mucho de la vida de jack fuera del taller de Norte, más que algunos rumores que decían que el desaparecía al menos una vez a la semana

Un día Tooth entro preocupada a el taller de Norte

¿Qué pasa Tooth?-Dijo Norte con un tono de preocupación, conejo estaba cerca de la chimenea pero Tooth no se dio cuenta de su presencia

Jack, Jack está en la Corte de los Elementos –Dijo el hada horrorizada

¿Qué?- Salto el conejo de su lugar- ¿Cómo es posible? Que a hec… - conejo rápidamente pensó en todo lo que Jack pudo a haber hecho a lo largo del tiempo y se cayó con un sabor amargo en la boca – bien a cometido grandes errores (pensando en la nevada del 86)

Meme estaba viendo la escena cómicamente, pues el sabia porque jack estaba en la Corte, pero le prometió no decir nada a los otros guardianes.

El Hombrecito de arena rápidamente intento intervenir pero claramente empeoro todo con su señas a gran velocidad , solo pidieron ver dos o tres cosas y esas eran: un Barco, un Iceberg y a jack

¿Jack tubo algo que ver con el Hundimiento del titanic?- Dijo el Ruso Horrorizado

Que jack que – Dijo conejo preocupado - ¿eso no lo ayudara mucho en la corte, no creen que será mejor ir y sacarlo de allí?

Pero eso nos meterá en problema con los Señores de los Elementos –Dijo Tooth volando para todos lados

Meme en otra parte entendió que complico todo y que no podría detenerlos y que era mejor que ellos vallan a ver a jack, después de todo era tiempo de que se conocieran mejor


	2. LLegando a la Corte

Capitulo dos: Llegando a la Corte

Los cuatro guardianes estaban en el trineo, claro esta que Conejo no quería ir con el trineo pero sabia que era la única forma de llegar, pues por una rara razón sus túneles no llegaban allá, el trineo era la forma mas fácil de llegar pero no podrían usar las esferas de nieve para teletrasportarce pues como no sabían donde era el lugar no podían dar la coordenada exacta

Sólo sabía que los menos mas donde estaba Meme pero no dicen nada

¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Tooth nerviosa-¿no hay forma de usar las esfera Norte? – Insistía

¡NO¡- Grito Norte – te dije que nadie sabe donde es asique aunque diga el lugar no me llevara allí, aparte es la decima ves que te lo digo- intentándose calmar.

Conejo estaba viendo la escena, parecía calmado pero en el interior estaba tan nervioso que se podría crear cuerdas para tocarlas después

Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron, el lugar era una montaña y no cualquier montaña sino el Everest la montaña mas alta del mundo, cuando llegaron a la parte mas alta de este se sorprendieron a ver tal estructura

Era mas grande que el Taller de Norte y el Palacio de los Dientes juntos y eso era poco para describirlo, aterrizaron en la entrada principal asustando uno que espirito elemental y otros lo miraron con asombro a ver a los cuatro guardianes en la gran corte

La puerta era bastante grande, claramente se veía cuatro símbolos, los guardianes calcularon que eran la marcas de las estaciones

Norte creo que llegamos al lugar correcto- Dijo el Conejo viendo con asombro la gran puerta

Da - Dijo Norte ya abriendo la puerta- Wow- Dejo escapar cuando termino de abrir la puerta y ver la gran sala por si solo parecía un gran pueblo y en cada esquina veía grandes puertas (no tanto como la principal) y cada una con el símbolo de cada estación, conejo se adelanto yendo hacia que la que tenia un copo de nieve

Chicos por acá- dijo conejo saltando hacia la puerta, rápidamente pudo ver como todos los espíritus lo miraban asustados y algunas criaturas con lanzas que avanzaban lenta mente hacia ellos, pero no les presto atención y entro con los demás guardianes, lo que vieron lo sorprendió mas, claramente el lugar estaba congelado en gran parte, acepto por algunas chimeneas lejanas que parecían ser para los seres invernales con temperatura mas normal

Hola- Dijo una chica con un largo vestido blanco con costuras de escarcha, o al menos eso parecía – mi Nombre es kalt soy la tercera en rango en este lugar, podría saber cual es la razón de la visita de los cuatro guardianes- Rápida mente hizo una mirada de, ¿Furia? Hacia meme cual fue el único en darse cuenta de esto y levanto las manos dando a entender que no tuvo nada que ver

Venimos a Buscar un Jack ... Jack frost-DIJO Tooh Nerviosa -

SI – dijeron los otros dos guardianes

Ohh, lo siento pero ahora no puede ''verlos''-, por favor síganme (guiándolos a una sala privada con una chimenea – tendrán que esperar Jack está ocupado (cerrando la puerta)

Maldita sea, tenemos que salir y buscar a Jack- dijo Conejo- no me agrada este lugar- repetía con enojo

Pero como no sabemos donde esta Jack- dijo norte que de repente vio a meme salir de la sala- pues parece que nuestro querido amigo si sabe- siguiendo a meme

Después de escabullirse de algunos espíritus para que no sospecharan nada llegaron a una puerta que en ella se leía: La justicia es Fría como la Nieve, no la enfrentes.

Tooth puso la mano en la puerta…

por lo que vi a muchos (los que comentaron) le gusto la parte de que jack tubo algo que ver con el titanic, esa idea en realidad no es mia es de un ficc en ingles

creo que en español seria : Jack Frost y su otro Trabajo

me gustaría agradecer a Jackeline Arely por ser el primer comentario XD

y a Damelifrost por ser el segundo en comentar


	3. Dato interesante sobre jack

Tercer Capítulo: un Dato interesante sobre Jack

Los guardianes quedaron sorprendidos a ver quien estaba en medio de el gran salón mirando al tribunal, claramente no era Jack Frost, aunque creían que eso hubiera sido mejor que lo que vieron en ese momento

Pi.. Pitch, ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ¡ - Grito Conejo a ver Pitch Black que los vio con cara de asombro, los guardianes estaban agarrando sus armas y poniéndose en posición para inicial la pelea

Ohh hola Guardianes, me sorprende verlos aquí – Dijo pitch sin mover ni un solo musculo, como si supiera que no le harían daño, y tenía razón porque cuando termino de hablar los guardianes estaban radiados de una especia de golems de piedra, varias voces que venían de los estrados donde solo se podían ver los brazos de los que estaban sentado

Que haces aquí Pitch- dijo norte con enojo en su voz

Que crees Norte- dijo Pitch con un tono de sarcasmo- hablo con los señores de los Elementos- El coco formo una sonrisa burlona que claramente iba hacia los guardianes que estaban dispuesto a empezar la pelea con los golems

¡ALTO¡- se escucho una voz en uno de los estrados, claramente se dieron cuenta que esa voz era de Jack su querido Jack Frost- por favor esto tiene que ser un mal entendí, les pido que se sienten y esperen a su turno- lo escucharon decir pero su voz era fría como el hielo

Los golems los guiaron a sus asientos y no se alejaron de ellos, miraron a los estrados eran 1 principal arriba de todo y cuatro debajo de este, en ninguna de esta se podía ver el cuerpo de quienes estaban hay

¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Tooth casi susurrando para que solamente sus amigos la escucharan, mientras veía a Pitch hablar como un caballero hacia los estrados

No se Tooth- dijo el conejo con las orejas altas para escuchar todo lo que pasaba- no sé que ganaría Pitch en este lugar, y vio que el hombrecito de Arena miraba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si sabía que pasaba – que esta pasando meme- dijo Bunny

Meme lo miro y empezó a hacer sus típicas formas de arenas sobre su cabeza

Pero esta vez entendieron todo : traducción de la señas XD

Meme: en el tribunal de los elementos aparte de los crímenes de los mismos elementos se deciden favores o permisos, yo pedí permiso hace 235 años atrás, Pitch claramente quiere recibir alguna de estas dos- Tardaron un largo tiempo para poder entender todo lo que decía meme, pero ahora la duda era que quería pitch

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que pitch se iba se pusieron furiosos, no podían detenerlo y aun no sabían que quería en este lugar, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamiento

Que hacen acá chicos- decía jack desde detrás del estado- mas bien como llegaron, todos sintieron que varias miradas iban hacia el hombrecito de arena

Antes de que alguien contestara se escucho una voz femenina ya conosida, era Kalt

Creo que esta es la razón- levantando su mano y dejando ver un pequeño colibrí o al menos eso parece de lejos

¡Baby Tooth¡- grito Tooth- te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada mientra veía como la hadita se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor

Esta pequeña hadita te siguió Jack- dijo mientra sostenía de las alas a la pequeña, moviéndola para todos lado, aunque era despacio el movimiento se noto que lo hacía apropósito

Suéltala Kalt- dijo jack- ahora quisiera saber que hacen aquí, su primera ves aquí y casi se meten en un lio- decía intentando no reírse

Lo sentimos jack, es solo que nos preocupo saber que viniste a la corte de los elementos, creíamos que te metiste en problemas- Dijo Tooth agarrando al hadita que iba hacia ella

Escucharon una voces- Nos vemos jack, te esperamos en el baile-

Jack había bajado del estrado y la ropa que usaba sorprendió a los guardianes

Era un tipo de remera Blanca con algunos bordes en azul y arriba una toga azul, también tenía unos pantalones como los que siempre usaba pero en blanco

¿O y esa ropa cubeta de hielo?- dijo conejo apunto de estallar de la risa

A mi… me gusta como le queda- dijo Tooth sonrojándose

Dejando eso de lado- Dijo Norte interviniendo- ¿que haces aquí?

Jack los había llevado a una sala con una temperatura normal mientras hablaban

Trabajo- dijo jack con una sonrisa- como Señor del Invierno estoy obligado a venir a las reuniones y a los juicios y todo eso- jack estaba sentado en un sillón, y detrás de el estaba Kalt mirando a hada con cara de odio, Jack hablaba mucho de ella y eso la enojaba

La charla se había hecho larga, incluso para los guardianes y de la nada Norte le hace una pregunta a Jack

¿Jack… tuviste algo que ver con, con el hundimiento del Titanic?-Dijo norte con una vos, ¿asustada? No sabia como el chico iba a reaccionar

Jack se quedo congelado ante esa pregunta, trago para poder sacarse el nudo que tenia en la garganta

Yo…..

**Espero que les guste, pienso que no quiero hacer una serie larga, como mucho serán 10 cap y como mucho, si se alarga veré**

**pues la idea es saber que jack tiene otras obligaciones**

**si quieren dar una idea denla XD creo que el Cuarto cap, que cap es este? bien no importa en el siguiente tardarrrrra un poco mas de lo normal(no mucho es que no quiero hacer un cap diario), asi que si tienen una idea pueden darla**

**Gracias a jackeline Arely por darme una repuesta a mi mensaje pronto pondré la descripción de Kalt**

**no quise agrandar el tema de pitch dentro del lugar porque seria largo, después dire breve mente que querí**a

**también**** a todos lo que comentaron, si quieren dar una idea estare con mucho gusta de aceptarla ya que no soy bueno con estas cosas **


	4. Titanic, El Orgullo Humano

Cuarto Capitulo: El Titanic, Símbolo del Orgullo humano

Yoo…- Decía jack pero no le salía ninguna otra palabra

No tienes por que decirlo Jack – Dijo Kalt con un tono enojado, mirando hacia norte, claramente el ruso se dio cuenta y se sorprendió ante esto- no les inte…- jack levanto la mano y entendió que el hablaría

Tooth se adelanto a hablar- ¿Jack enserio tu as echo eso?- dijo con tono de miedo en su voz, claramente aunque no sabía la razón los ojos de Jack parecían apagados, su brillo, el brillos de sus ojos azules se fue el color que mostraba era la de un lago congelado profundo (no sé si entiendan esta parte de los ojos)

Yooo- tosió un poco y respiro- si fui yo- dijo en el tono más frio posible para no romperse en el llanto

Bunny salto enojado gritando (asustando a todos menos a kalt)- Jack Sabes cuantos murieron en ese barco, casi 950 personas, sin contar lo niños- conejo estaba furioso por la forma en que jack dijo que fue el

¡CLARO QUE LO SE¡ - Grito jack levantándose, haciendo que conejo se sentara otra ves por el susto de jack gritándole- YO FUI, 1523 PERSONAS MUERIERON- dijo jack claramente enojado, pues no le gustaba recordad eso- CREES QUE NO RECUERDO LOS GRITOS DE AGONIA DE MIEDO DE LAS PERSONAS- Tooth lo miro horrorizada por que decía jack, conejo quedo sin habla- yo los vi ahogarse, jure nunca olvidar ese maldito suceso- termino de decir jack sentado en el sillón, con algunas lagrimas que se congelaron rápidamente

J…Jack- Dijo Norte poco nervioso- porque fue que lo hiciste- dijo dando a entender que no retrocedería asta saber todo

Por el Orgullo de los Humano- Dijo Kalt enojada- el Maldito orgullo que tenían esos humanos con ese barco fue los que lo mato- Los Guardianes vieron como la chica decía ''humano'' con odio como si escupiera esa palabra-

De la nada norte hablo sorprendiendo a todos, otra ves sin sorprender a Kalt que estaba intentado subir el animo a Jack- ¿La promesa no es así?

Si dijo Jack – Que promesa Norte- Preguntaros el conejo y el hada

Los humanos decían que el Titanic no se hundirá nunca, que incluso Ni Dios Podría- termino de hablar y los guardianes abrieron los ojos sorprendido a el orgullo que tendrían los humanos para decir eso-Pero aun no veo la razón-dijo norte para intentar saber mas

Si los humanos seguían con tal orgullo traerían problemas a la naturaleza, incluso con el hundimiento del Titanic nos siguen trayendo problemas- dijo amargo jack- Madre Naturaleza me pidió que hiciera algo, pues estaban en mi territorio, zonas congeladas como le dicen otros elementales – Cuando dijo que Madre Naturaleza fue quien Ordeno tal cosa se sorprendieron horrorizados porque no creía que ella era capaz de eso, siempre escucharon que ella era buen Espíritu de corazón bondadoso- a mi me dijo que usara cualquier medio para asustar los humanos y que no se les olvidara que no tenían que jugar con seres superiores, asique decidí hundirlos y que tardaran en llegar la ayuda. Para algunos espíritus fue una obra de arte tal acción que se realizo perfectamente- dijo jack triste- pero yo se la verdad, fue una obra, si pero una Obra de terror, escuchar los gritos desgarraría a cualquiera- todos miraron a jack con pena, sabían que le dolía hablar de eso

Conejo miro a Meme y dijo – y cómo es posible que meme supiera tal cosa- Jack lo miro y para que meme no dijera nada dijo- Seguro fueron las sirenas, algunas de las sirenas de las aguas frías estaban allí viendo el acto con migo, algunas se taparon los oídos y los ojos, otra aplaudían y pocos quedaron en shock

Kalt hablo para calmar a Jack pues algo que no podía ver era ver al joven triste- como ven no fue porque jack quería, fue una orden, pero incluso a madre naturaleza le dolió hacerlo, aunque ella no creía que jack lo aria así y tan bien, asique ordeno a los elementales no hablar nunca del tema al menos que jack quisiera sacarlo- decía mientras miraba con odio a los guardianes, jack no noto eso pero los otro cuatro si.

Rápidamente cambio la mirada a jack como una mirada maternal y le dijo a jack con voz suave- Es hora de ir al baile, creo que Solsticio se pondrá feliz al verte, asique vamos jack- lo tironeaba a lo que jack se rio y se levanto

Chicos también están invitados- dijo jack riendo mientras Kalt lo tironeaba

**Espero que les guste este fue el cap creo que mas ''fuerte'' yo no se mucho sobre como escribir humor :/, pero de ahora intentare que no sea tan asi de deprimente aunque creo que no lo es tanto, si tienen alguna idea para mejorarlo lo escucho, o leo XD**

**Posible mente quizás tarde asta el 28 en subir un cap pues tengo que rendir T-T, maldita secu, Comenten y chaito **


	5. El Baile con Algunas Sorpresas

**EL origen de los guardianes no me pertenece (que lastima =D )**

Capitulo 5: El Baile con algunas Sorpresas

Claramente los guardianes estaban intentando olvidar lo sucedido hace unos minutos, algo que fue fácil al llegar al salón secundario, cual era mucho mas grande que el principal, este salón estaba bastante profundo dentro de la montaña misma, se veían muchos Elementales bailando, otros tomando a los costados de la pista, otros coquetiando con algunas de otros elementos.

Kalt los había dejado porque se fue a cambiar para el baile, jack parecía no necesitarlo, o al menos eso pensó Tooth aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta

Jack, que bien que llegaste ya me estaba preocupado- apareció una mujer que parecía de unos 20 a 25 años de edad, era un poco mas alta que Jack, pero no tanto como norte, era de piel morena y cabello Negro con un peinado de pelos trenzados (cual le quedaba bastante bien). Clara mente los guardianes quedaron shokeados al ver tal ''hermosa'' mujer en cambio el hada miraba a sus amigos con enojo (mayor mente a jack que tenia una sonrisa)

Hola Solsticio, te ves bien-Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- ah déjame presentarte a mis amigos los guardianes

Ohh, asique ellos los cuatro guardianes de los niños, parece que los espiritus normales están un poco shokeados por mi ropas- Dijo mirando a el conejo y a norte, meme estaba con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos

Jajajaja, te ves bien de toda formas-dijo jack, pero pensó quien no se quedaría babeando si usas ese tipos de ropas, se podía ver que usaba una pollera no muy larga de color verde, con una ''remera'' que se separaba en dos partes pareciendo mas un chaleco que dejaba ver una parte de la panza y de el pecho, aunque jack ya estaba muy acostumbrado a la ropa de ella pues era común verla pasear con ese tipo de ropa o aun mas provocativos

e…eh perdón por no presentarnos, Yo soy Norte, el es Meme (señalando al hombrecito de arena), el es Conejo (señalando al canguro XD) y ella es Tooth

¿ohh tu eres Tooth? Jack a hablado mucho de ti-Dijo con una risa picarona- me sorprende que jack hablara tanto de un espíritu común- este último comentario deje pensando a los guardianes, ¿Qué eran espíritus Normales?

Jajaja, por dios Solsticio no asustes a mis amigos- vieron como jack le extendió la mano a la chica y ella respondió agarrándola- ¿vamos a bailar?

Claro- dijo la chica morena con una sonrisa coqueta

Claramente vieron como los elementales armaron un circulo de gran tamaño y empezó a sonar una música que no entendían, al menos Norte y Meme, Conejo Sabia que tipo de música era esa y Tooth le costaba seguir el tema pero lo entendía mas o menos.

Vieron como Jack y la chica bailaban de una manera extraña, menos conejo que seguía el ritmo con los pies diciendo- Jajaja este muchacho es muy bueno – referiendoce al baile de Jack

Conejo, podría preguntarte que es este tema y el baile de jack- dijo norte confundido por el tema y el baile que eran extraño para el

Ahh, sierto tu eres un humano- Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa- el baile y el tema no tiene un nombre en si pero se lo llama ELEMENTAL, es un baile que los Espíritus elementales bailan, aunque pocos lo hacen tan bien como ellos dos- dijo el Canguro (XD) señalando a Jack y Solsticio

Sabes apreciar el Baile- dijo una voz ya conocida, voltearon a verla y otra ves el Shock en los chicos, era claramente Kalt, la joven de Estatura media de piel blanca y cabello negro, Sus Ojos azules se notaron mas que la ultima ves por el hermoso vestido de traje blanco de cuerpo entero que resaltaba su hermosa Figura – Este Baile es algo que solo bailar y entienden las criaturas de la naturaleza puras, los humanos o seres que no son de la tierra (mirando a meme) no pueden entender, los humanos no la entienden porque se alejaron de la naturaleza, los espíritus como tu conejo que esta en contaste armonía con la naturaleza la entiende, y seguramente Tooth puede entender algo, pero como tiene una parte huamana no llega a entender todo

Ohh- dijieron todos menos conejo-

Una pregunta, porque no se tocan en ningún momento- Dijo Tooth viendo el baile que estaba cerca del final

No es necesario, el tacto no es algo que sea necesario para demostrar sentimiento, gestos, posiciones y otras cosas pueden hacer lo mismo, aparte si ves ellos representan dos cosas en este baile- dijo como si ellos supieran que

Que cosa- pregunto norte

Ah. Representa El Amor entre el Fuego y el Aire, El Aire no puede tocar a el Fuego porque le aria daño, por eso esos tipos de movimientos sin tacto, el baile representa un amor casi imposible

Que hermoso dijo Tooth- al escuchar eso, tooth vio como dos personas, una mujer y otro hombre, se acercaron a presentarse ante sus amigos, en eso disimuladamente se acerca a Kalt y le pregunta en voz baja- ¿Qué tipo de Relación tienes con jack- Dijo el Hada intentando parecer demasiado interesada y nerviosa

Los últimos Golpes de tambores terminaron dejando a Jack y Solsticio haciendo el último pase, que parecía un beso pero sin tocarse

Jack….. es Mi _**''Padre''**_- Dijo Kalt

**CHAAAAAAAN, 20 pesos a que no se la esperaron, seguro tiene algunos errores dramatíceles, si los ven díganme XD**

**Espero que les guste**

**Luis zzzz: Creo que esto arruino tu idea**

**esta idea la tenia hace rato XDDD **

**Datoss: Solsticio es el Espiritu del Verano: si quieren díganle Madre Del Verano o un apodo que le guste **

**Los dos desconocidos (la mujer y hombre) eran Primavera y Otoño (otoño es muy amigo de jack)**

**Y APROBE MIERDA AROBE, PASE DE GRADO (bailando como un loco)**

**Ok esto es todo, espero sus ideas y comentarios- Chaito**


	6. Posibles Nacimiento Elementales

**Capitulo 6: posible Nacimiento Elemental**

Kalt nunca pensó que Tooth actuaria de esa forma, o lo que le pasaría

Después de Decir que Jack Frost era Su padre el hada quedo en un shock por unos momentos mientras veía al joven a lo lejos. Y de la nada se desplomo en el suelo, Si ella se Desmayo por la noticia

(Horas después)

Jack le pregunto a Su hija que le paso a el hada pero ella decía que no sabia

Después de que jack se quedara con los guardianes a cuidar a Tooth

Se tuvo que ir porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas (obligatorias para un señor de las estaciones) .

¡jACK¡- Grito Tooth saltando al aire del sillón donde se encontraba claramente asusto a todos incluso Kalt que estaba en la parte mas lejos-¿Eeehh dónde estoy?- Pregunto ella sorprendía porque no recordaba ese salón, no muy grande pero era amplio

Tooth- dijeron aliviado los guardianes- nos asustaste, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto norte, pero el Hada no lo escucho y fue volando rápidamente hacia Kalt

¡COMO QUE JACK ES TU PADRE¡- Pregunto Tooth casi gritando ¿sorprendida, enojada?

Al Decir esto los guardianes quedaron paralizados a esta pregunta que hacia Tooth hacia la joven

QUE- dijo Conejo antes de que Kalt contestara- ¿Jack siendo el padre de Kalt?, por dios Hada sabes que no es posible, Jack es un niño aun- Dijo el canguro (XD,tengo que buscar otro apodo para este salta montes ._.) pero lo dijo como para convencerse a si mismo y no a los otros

En Realidad Jack si es mi padre- Dijo Kalt antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera (norte cerro la boca)- Jack es mi Padre, yo tengo 150 años, osea aun soy tratada como niña consentida por ser la hija de Jack Frost el señor del Invierno- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón para una sola persona, los guardianes se sentaron en un sillón que estaba frente a este claramente querían saber mas

Pero como es posible-pregunto norte, pues le costaba pensar al jovencito bromista Jack Frost como padre

Mas bien quien es tu Madre- Dijo el hada cortando todo las preguntas de norte y conejo

Ellos sabían que ella ''sentía'' algo por Jack y sabían que no era el mejor momentos para intervenir asi que la dejaron seguir preguntando

En realidad, se podría decir que no tengo madre- dijo Kalt calmada

Todos abrieron los ojos ante lo que dijo

Eso es una broma, ¿no?, como es posible, ¿acaso los abandono?- dijo conejo intentando no enojar a la chica y pensar una buena pregunta

A esto Kalt levanto una de las cejas y dijo- No, clara mente se confunden de la definición Madre, Padre y nacer que tiene algunos Elementales- Dijo Kalt aun calmada, ella sabia que tenia que explicar todo antes que su padre viniera o sabia que jack la descongelaría por decirles a ellos que era su hija sin siquiera preguntarle

Nos Explicas- dijo norte, todos asintieron lo que decía el ruso

Esta bien- dijo Kalt resignada- los espíritus de la naturaleza tenemos muchas formas de ''nacer''- dijo Kalt- aparte de la forma sexual entre dos espíritus ,claramente- los guardianes agudizaron los oídos para escuchar mejor lo que decía- enumerare las formas en la que podemos nacer no contare la que ya conocen

Primero: podes nacer de la naturaleza misma, es raro que pase esto pero es posible, en toda la historia conocemos uno o dos casos de este caso, Madre Naturaleza nació de la naturaleza misma , o mas bien de la tierra

Segundo: este fue el caso de jack, el fue elegido por la naturaleza, pero Hombre de la Luna pidió permiso para usar su poder mas el poder de la tierra para darle vida a jack frost, claramente para hacer esto tendría que pedir permiso a madre naturaleza

Tercero: este es mi caso, algunos Elementales nacer por el poder de otro elemental. Este caso es más o menos común en nuestro mundo, algunos Elementales como los señores de las estaciones tienen un gran poder por lo que la madre naturaleza les permite crear una forma de vida con ellos, claramente el ser creado por ellos pasara a ser un elemental mas al servicio de su elemento o estación(trajo saliva )

Jack me creo con nieve y hielo, primero le dio forma a mi cuerpo, la personalidad se crea sola cuando el ser ''nace'', después de crear mi cuerpo tiene que dejarlo con la naturaleza un tiempo, pero no en cual quier parte, sino en una fuente de energía elemental, en mi caso fui creada en la sima de esta montaña que tiene mucha nergia, bien pero ese es otro tema

Después de esperar ese tiempo forma mi ''corazon'' puede crearlo como el desee pero tiene que usar un gran poder para crear la energía vital que lo aria ''latir'' y así nace un espíritu creado

Wow- dejo escapar el Guardian de la maravillas, claramente soprendido-

Tooth seguía tensa pero se calmo un poco al saber que jack no estaba con ningún otro espíritu, pero esa calma se fue rápida

Pero se podría decir que si tengo una madre- dijo Kalt con la mano en el mentón claramente pensando, en esto Tooth quedo dura como una piedra- se podría decir que mi madre es… Solsticio (Tooth cae desmallada otra ves)

TOOTH- Gritaron los guardianes (acomodando a el hada en otro sillón) (che Jack para que tantos Sillones._.)

Me podrías explicar eso- dijo conejo- como ''posible''- dijo conejo haciendo gestos con la manos

Bien, no es mi ''madreee'' pero ella cuando jack formo mi corazón dio un poso de su energía elemental para ayudar a jack y que no quede exhausto- dijo ella aun pensando que si se la podría tomar como madre después tenia una parte de ella en su ser (corazón)- los otros Elementales incluso madre Naturaleza me toman como su Hija, y hay rumores de un romance entre los dos, pero aun asi me da duda

**Segura mente no fue el mejor cap, claramente tiene algunos (muchos) errores dramatíceles que si ven díganme 7-7=== **

**Les gusto o quería a jack acostándose con alguien, Pervertidos **

**Bien le agradezco a todos los que comentaron y comentaran (/-/)**

**Bien ahora está claro que tooth si siente algo por el hombre de hielo, otra cosa me dan algún apodo para el salta monte (conejo) **

**(bailo) aprobee aprobee XD bien chau y comenten**


	7. Es hora de irse

**El Origen de los guardianes no me pertenece =/**

**Capitulo 7: es Hora de Irse**

Jack volvió a la sala solo y se cento en el sillón donde estaba Kalt con anterioridad

Y alguien sabe que le paso a Tooth- Dijo con tono serio y Burlón al mismo tiempo

No sabemos –dijo Kalt con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro- Verdad – miro al resto de los guardianes con una mirada tan fría que juraron que los congelaría

No- Dijieron todos nerviosos, menos Meme que sonreía – una pregunta Jack- Dijo norte

¿Qué pasa Norte?- Dijo Jack curioso

Eeehh, Entre la Chica Solsticio y tu ¿pasa algo?- dijo norte nerviosamente

Jack de alguna forma entendió todo y miro a Kalt con una sonrisa picarona- ¿nada Eh?- Kalt supo que la descubrieron y se rio nerviosa mente – No se preocupen, no pasa nada entre nosotros dos, es un rumor que existe por una ayuda que ella me dio, y de seguro que ya saben- Jack se rio un poco pues ya sabia lo que había pasado

He he he- rieron todos

Tooth se levanto aun en estado de shock, todos vieron cuando se levanta y miraba hacia la nada

Hola Tooth- dijieron todos, pero ella seguía mirando hacia la nada

Jack creo que es mejor que nos vallamos o creo que perderemos a el hada para siempre- dijo Norte riendo

Si creo que es lo mejor, después veremos como se lo explicas en el taller, cubeta de hielo mejor prepárate- dijo Conejo pensando en la forma que tooth le gritaría al recobrar toda la conciencia, claramente eso le gustaba pero no quería demostrarlo

Oook- dijo Jack entendiendo a lo que se referían- es mejor que se la lleven, los acompaño asta afuera

Conejo y Jack agarraron a Tooth y la hicieron que se apoye en sus hombros para que caminara o al menos se sostuviera

Jack intentaba que el hada hable o le contestara pero no tenia repuesta, parece que fue muy grave para ella escuchar todo eso, tardaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta.

El trineo aun estaba en el lugar donde lo dejaron, llegaron hay y primero acomodaron a Tooth, de paso jack creo un ''cinturón'' de hielo para el hada pues en ese estado caería si no se sujetaba

Jack se despidió de todos, pero para tooth el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Eh- Tooth raciono y se toco la mejilla, vio a jack y rápida mente se puso colorada- Jac…

No llego a terminar la frase que el trineo salió volando

No espera- intento salir del trineo y vio el cinturón de hielo que le hizo jack- ¡!¡JAAAACK¡- Grito el hada

Jajajaja- se rio jack despidiéndose- Adiós no veremos pronto

Oye Jack- dijo Kalt

Que- pregunto el chico

Ahora que recuerdo, tu si saliste con Solsticio- al decir esto jack se puso colorado y dijo

Fue por un corto tiempo- se fue riendo a carcajadas

**Este es el cap final es que no quiero hacer algo tan largo, pero igual tengo planeado otra serie **

**El adelanto: Jack- Mafia- Guardianes-espias =D **

**Fue corto y rápido pero tenia taanta paja que no me importa XDDD**

**Posible mente haga una secuela corta de esta serie pero hay que esperar**

**e Echo otra serie que esta en ''emision'' XD**

**Link: s/10166644/1/Si-no-queda-Otra**


End file.
